


无事件境之夜(贺炸，贺天展正希)

by wavesandwind



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺天x展正希
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavesandwind/pseuds/wavesandwind
Summary: 成年之后。一夜情419贺天醉酒x成年后家庭变故沦落成鸭子的展正希展正希没有名字出镜。有后续。
Relationships: 贺天x展正希 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	无事件境之夜(贺炸，贺天展正希)

“小鸭子”拿着房卡开门的时候贺天正陷落在酒醉的眩晕里。他当然看不清来人的样貌，只是隐隐约约看出一套衬衣和西裤的轮廓，于是模糊知晓对方大概是哪种类型的“性服务员”。  
他明明一向喜欢精壮不羁的那类，最好是贴着头皮的短发，最好染着夸张的颜色，最好是红色。另外一身随便的背心外套和牛仔裤，勾勒纤长性感的身形。贺天一阵阵头疼，恶心感已经逼近喉咙，从喉底刀割到头盖。五感迟钝，他却不合时宜地隐隐有些勃起，幻想，无法摆脱梦里的场景，光裸的身躯，尖锐的虎牙轻轻刮过他的茎身，痛感席卷海啸的高潮，性欲如血。就像那个人的发色刺眼。毛茸茸的脑袋，恐怖的颜色，跪着给他口交。  
四肢和心脏皆下沉了，转而在酒精的加持下麻木得仿佛飘离。

空与失明。然后离散。

但今天怎么找来了这样的人。贺天半眯着眼睛想，情绪并没有化作具体的语言，而是一种模糊的不满，但随即压抑成“算了”。醉酒让他无法掌握和聚合自己的思绪，脑海里飘过一句句只言片语，例如手底下办事的人越来越随意了；明明一直都知道我喜欢怎样的人；这个看起来太端正了；不像是性服务员，而像真正的酒店服务生。乱七八糟的像是线团和涂鸦，庞大杂乱，一句话也没捉住，一个字也记不起。  
只是下半身勃起到发痛，带着一股烫感，慢悠悠地从胯间烧到心口和大脑，反应过来的时候已经完全溺毙在叫人烦躁的欲望里，不是需要得到安慰，而是需要被解脱。  
他解了自己的裤子，阴茎晃了晃，从闷热的裤腿落进微凉的空气里，龟头分泌了一些液体，洇进纯黑的西装裤裆面，顺道拉出细细的半透明短丝，贺天希望有人来吃掉这些东西。仿佛以此就可以掩盖自己的失利，他很久不再对谁退让，只不过是人生后路已经岌岌可危。  
可笑极了。  
于是他微笑起来，堪堪在嘴角勾勒的弧度，眼前一片温热。  
直到这时候才注意到背贴房门的人迟迟没有再踏入半步，大概是西装外套之类的东西搭在手臂，另只手握在门把，似乎随时要开门走了似的。  
“喂”，贺天撑着沉沉的脑袋，不耐烦地开口：“过来给我口交。”  
远处的身影左右摇摆起来，一些声音在空气里微妙流散。贺天不确定那个人是不是说了话，只觉得眼前天旋地转。不耐烦在这漩涡里酿成一股恶性的怒意。  
“啧，快点过来。”  
门口的人依然犹豫，但在贺天眉毛愈发皱拢前跪到他面前。

他是个规矩的鸭子。贺天抓住这道感受，随后仰起头发出被口腔包裹茎身的舒适喟叹。于是一切感官情绪再度陷入失控，好在他的位置太高，不至于流落到慌乱的地步，反而可以放肆享受和沉浸到这样下流的失控里。  
他的口交技巧同样中规中矩，牙齿收拢舌头温顺，没有装作青涩而毫无章法的需求，显示出了应有的熟练和经验感，但也止于此，恰好温度和湿润的舌尖普普通通地掠过了发胀凸出的青筋，嘴唇轻啄，从根部吻到头部，然后开放口腔温和容纳了欲动的性具。每一次吞入都深至喉底，舌头搅动储积在下颌的黏黏唾液，在吐出时悉数沾染茎身，如此反复，响起啧啧水声。像把燃烧的冰块浸入和风或温泉里，贺天在细密的头疼和缓缓涨潮的快欲里忽然想，他好像真的很像服务生，服务到位，甚至体贴，带着公事公办的认真感。给人舒服和莫名的心安，但不提供刺激。  
这样也很好，尽管普普通通，至少不可能留下麻烦。  
悉数射在对方口腔的时候，对方也并没有抬头，而是尽心地吮吸剩下的液体，之后一并吐出在自己被搁置在身后的西装里。贺天有些不满，抬脚踹开对方团着西装外套的那只手臂，衣服飞去一边散开。  
“谁许你吐出来的？”  
他常常逼着过去那些小鸭子吞下他的体液，从精液到更恶劣的一些东西。那些经过挑选，绝对符合他的口味，在床上装得像犬兽，毫不服输，可怜又凶狠的家伙。在面对腥膻液体的时候，有些面露难色，倔强地仰着头吃掉了；有些则剖开虚假皮囊，以淫荡本性欢乐地吞咽。  
今天这个是意外罢了，甚至没来得及要求对方做出额外的事。贺天开始诡异地、清醒地意识到自己喝醉了，但对于现实的一切仍然隔膜而感到捉摸不透。他只是凭本能训诫对方。  
接着一些画面渐渐变得清晰，几乎可以称之为是深刻地印入贺天的眼睛和脑筋——利落的短发，铺就得干净和阳光，像暮秋沉沉的穗，会在夕阳里随骀荡的风摇晃。齐整的穗田移动了，贺天注意到他露出的脖颈极白，因为酒店房间的柔光而显得极为好咬。  
他低下头，依然是跪着的姿态，此时接近匍匐，额前的碎发埋入一旁的西装外套里。随后将其中吐出的精液舔得干净。  
在他抬起头前，贺天揪着他的衬衣领子将他丢到了床上。就是一般服务生的制服手感，偏硬，粗糙，但是又挺又白。  
对方明显有所愣怔，随即识相地挺直上身脱去了碍事的多余衣物，依然是背对着贺天的。西装裤凸显勾勒了臀型，随着腰胯贴合的动作，裤子也很快被褪去。  
不错的身材，比口交的技术有料一些。虽然还算不上自己喜欢的类型，至少是足够赏心悦目的，肩和腰，到臀的线条偏向锋利，紧密的肌肉显示力量感，腰侧和臀沟的凹陷则恰到好处地献祭了一股柔软。适合做鸭子的身材，适合写进鸭子模范手册的身材。是那种，标致的，平稳的好。  
在贺天做出任何动作前，他已经掰开了自己的屁股。双肩陷入酒店床单，额头触底，臀部招摇扬起。  
贺天不确定他是否已经在招待客人这方面合格到自行做过扩张，也不明白自己当下应该做出什么样的反应、收获怎么样的感受。  
他只是把自己的性器推进了对方的肉穴。  
酒精再次在身体内炸裂，从异体内的阴茎一路炸裂到昏沉失控的头脑，身体依借惯能抽动，然而一切声音和举动却都在灵魂以外飞得更远。  
身下的人似乎比他更加卖力。但不是讨好，而是沉默地尽责。穴口吞吐翕张，穴肉攀附绞紧，臀肉翻动浪花，迎合贺天的动作毫不矫情，干涩温暖的内里，渐渐泌出汩汩柔润，专业板正，几乎可以被形容为乖巧。  
暮秋的穗，在夕阳的坠落里垂头。

他忽然觉得眼前的身影是熟悉的，但决然找不到一处正确的记忆缝隙。  
迷离的环境开始让人窒息，记忆终于在卡壳的持续之中彻底断裂，贺天抱住对方腰部，全身重量下压，同时感到有什么东西喷薄而出。懒得去管，醉酒的感觉实在太糟。而射精什么都带不来。解脱，没有解脱。只有昏沉睡意而已。

宿醉的睡眠是削掉时间的茫然空白。  
贺天醒来时心脏突得疼痛，胸口沉闷，头脑也想被乱棍搅和。床上只有他一个人，甚至连第二个人睡过的痕迹。身上的酒味很重，显然是没有洗过，衣服倒是脱了。  
昨晚的人大概是很知分寸的。

对方在床头留了转账的卡号。

贺天仅仅是随意吩咐了某位下手给对方打了钱。  
之后贺呈具体到那天的日期问他那晚到底去哪里做了什么的时候，贺天坦诚自己完全记不得什么日期和事件了。


End file.
